Medical laser treatments can be used on people to treat wrinkles or skin anomalies, such as age spots and warts. For this the eyes of the person undergoing the treatment and the eyes of the person performing the treatment need to be protected from the effects of laser radiation.
To protect the eyes of the person undergoing treatment it is known to use eyeball goggles for example which comprise two half shells for covering the eyes. The half shells are joined together by means of a connecting web and are held on the head of the person undergoing treatment by a headband. Generic eyeball goggles are known for example from DE 10 2005 058 888 B3. A disadvantage of such eyeball goggles is that their protective effect is often inadequate. Furthermore, people often find them uncomfortable to wear.
Eye protection goggles for protecting a person undergoing laser treatment in the face are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,934. The eye protection goggles comprise two eye protection caps. Each eye protection cap carries a circumferential mounting flange which is designed to carry a circumferential skin sealing element. The skin sealing element consists of a soft, flexible material such as rubber. Furthermore, a bridge connecting component is arranged on each eye protection cap. An adjustable bridge band is connected to the bridge connection components and connects the eye protection caps. These eye protection goggles are expensive in their production. Furthermore, the bridge band is generally disturbing in a laser treatment in the face.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,600 discloses an eye protection device with two separate eye shields which block laser radiation. Each eye shield carries a hook, to which an end of a nose bridge spring can be attached.